duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Do You Believe in Shame?
"Do You Believe in Shame?" is Duran Duran's nineteenth single, and the third and final single from the album Big Thing. The single was released by Capitol-EMI on 10 April 1989. About the song In the Big Thing album booklet, the song is dedicated to three of the band's fallen friends: record producer Alex Sadkin, artist Andy Warhol, and Simon Le Bon's childhood friend David Miles. Le Bon has since said that "Do You Believe in Shame?" is the first part of a trilogy of songs written as a tribute to Miles, the other two songs being "Ordinary World" and "Out of My Mind". Simon Le Bon has said it's one of his favourite songs that he has written, and he was severely disappointed by its failure to chart well. During production of Big Thing, the song was originally titled "Do You Believe in Faith?" and featured a very different set of lyrics. This version of the song was unofficially released on The Medicine. Release and promotion "Do You Believe in Shame?" was released to coincide with the band's ''Big Live Thing Tour'' which kicked off in Newcastle on 15 April 1989. As such, the 7" triple pack issued by EMI in the UK featured tour dates in the artwork. The song's first week of release was complicated by the fact that the original CD single was discovered to have an overlong playing time that disqualified it from some of the sales charts. The CD single was recalled two days after its release, and reissued a few days later, but for several days during the song's initial promotion, the CD was unavailable in shops. Song credits There was a successful legal challenge over the close resemblance of the melody of "Do You Believe in Shame?" to that of the Dale Hawkins classic "Suzie Q" (more famously covered by Creedence Clearwater Revival and The Rolling Stones). The three writers of "Suzie Q" were added to the official ASCAP credits for "Do You Believe In Shame?", which are used to determine who receives royalties for each record sold. ASCAP writing credits The members of Duran Duran have always denied that they intentionally copied any other works, and that the similarity of the two songs was based on what they described as a "basic blues progression". Music video The video for "Do You Believe in Shame?" was filmed by Chinese director Chen Kaige, who was later to direct acclaimed films such as Farewell My Concubine. It is set in New York City, and shows the three members of Duran Duran in separate storylines. Nick Rhodes appears to be mourning a friend; he attends an auction and bids on a snow globe, which he later throws into a bin along with other mementos. John Taylor appears to be searching for faith and connection; he attends a Catholic church, and then a birthday party for a little girl. While singing, Simon Le Bon seems to be watching the world around him, observing people on the streets, including a little girl who drops her crutches in order to hop up a flight of stairs and a blind man who confidently crosses the street in front of oncoming traffic. John Taylor appears dreadfully pale and thin in this video (and other promotional appearances at the time), and fans speculated that he was struggling with his long-term cocaine addiction. The solemn final scene of the video, where Rhodes, Taylor and Le Bon gaze silently at each other across a room filled with a collapsing pattern of dominoes, reflects an exchange of love and an acceptance of loss, which seemed ominous to fans who were concerned about Taylor's health. The fallen dominoes create a question mark in the middle of the room, resembling the cover of the single. Track listing 7": Triple Pack (UK) EMI DDA 12 (Simon Le Bon picture sleeve) #"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:23 # "The Krush Brothers LSD Edit" - 3:30 EMI DDB 12 (Nick Rhodes picture sleeve) #"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:23 #"God (London)" - 1:36 #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" - 0:47 #"Palomino" (Edit) - 3:30 EMI DDC 12 (John Taylor picture sleeve) #"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:23 #"Drug" (Original Version) - 4:20 12": Capitol V-15456 (US) #"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:23 #"The Krush Brothers LSD Edit" - 3:30 #"Notorious" (Live) - 4:06 #"Drug" (Original Version) - 4:20 CD3: EMI CD DD 12 (UK) #"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:25 #"The Krush Brothers LSD Edit" - 3:32 #"Notorious" (Live) - 4:16 #"God (London)" - 1:40 #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" - 0:49 *released on 3" CD like the other two Big Thing singles *contains the censored version of "God (London)", bleeping the profanity *the same tracks also appeared on a US 3" CD C3-44337-2 (includes the uncensored "God (London)") CD: part of the "Singles Box Set 1986-1995" #"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:25 #"The Krush Brothers LSD Edit" - 3:32 #"God (London)" - 1:40 #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" - 0:49 #"Palomino" (Edit) - 3:30 #"Drug" (Original Version) - 4:20 #"Notorious" (Live) - 4:16 Song versions *"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:25 *"Do You Believe in Faith?" (Demo) - 4:13 (bootleg, The Medicine) Other appearances Apart from the single, "Do You Believe in Shame?" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Big Thing'' (1988) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1986-1995" (2004) Films: *''Tequila Sunrise'' (1989) Notes: *Perhaps due to its lacklustre charting, "Do You Believe in Shame?" was one of a handful of singles left off the 1989 Decade and the 1998 Greatest compilations. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *John Taylor - bass guitar With: *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Steve Ferrone - drums *Daniel Abraham - primitive guitar Also credited: *Jonathan Elias - co-producer *Daniel Abraham - co-producer and mixer Lyrics Do you believe in love? Do you believe in shame? If love can conquer all Then why do we only feel the pain? I heard you speak my name Heard you singing The Stones Maybe heard you laughing In a line of static On my telephone So why are your eyelids closed Inside a case of rust? And did you have to change All your poet's fire To frozen dust? I've tried to justify it To learn from your mistake But where's the stupid lie That has to make its point With such a pointless waste? Come out Do you believe in shame? Do you believe in love? And if they taste the same Would you love again Or abandon both? I don't think I ever can Believe my friend is gone Keep saying it's alright I'm gonna bring you back But I know I'm wrong There's nothing I can say There's nothing left to do Just that lately I've been so damn lonely When I think of you And it may seem selfish now But I'll hold on to the memory Until all this fear Is washed away Do you believe in love? Do you believe in life? 'Cause I believe a little part of you inside of me Will never die 'Cause I believe a little part of you inside of me Will never die Yes I believe a little part of you inside of me Will never die 'Cause I believe a little part of you inside of me Will never die... See also *Discography 4: Do You Believe in Shame? *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Big Thing singles